


Harry Potter and the Pretty Pony

by ishafel



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry misunderstands his Potions assignment. Harry/ Thestraal. Bestiality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Pretty Pony

Harry always gets stuck with all the squicky jobs, so he knows even before Snape says it that he'll be the one assigned to collect the Thestraal semen, and he wants his Potions N.E.W.T. so off he goes to the roof with Snape's glass vial clutched in his hand. He hasn't much trouble catching one of the Thestraals; the one Dumbledore calls Lemon Drop trots straight up to him as soon as it gets a whiff of the rotting meat Harry holds on the flat of his hand and while he's eating it Harry slides his halter over his ears and tethers him to the fence. He runs a hand gently along Lemon Drop's gaunt flank and gulps when the Thestraal snorts.

But Lemon Drop is well broken and Harry is brave, and is not long before Harry's fingers edge along the Thestraal's stifle, now going up, up, toward his goal. Lemon Drop ignores him, chewing peacefully on the carcass of a largish cat Harry's put in his feed tub, and Harry is afraid for a moment that he won't be able to get the beast aroused at all. His fingers are on the Thestraal's sheath now, gently squeezing and rolling the soft skin. Lemon Drop snorts again and his penis begins to emerge.

It is enormous and black, and even half erect it is wider than Harry had ever imagined such a thing could be. His hand does not quite go around it, and both of his hands are less than half the length. For the first time Harry realizes what it means to be hung like a horse. He has seen pictures of a woman having intercourse with a Thestraal, and what was once moderately titillating now seems an accomplishment worthy of respect.

Harry strokes the Thestraal and marvels, as it grows steadily more aroused. His own cock stirs, in his pants, but he dares not take the time to touch it. He plays Lemon Drop's penis as though it were a flute, and tries not to think about what he is doing, tries not to be excited by it. After all, it is a natural function. The penis is very smooth in his hands, very warm.

He wonders what it tastes like. After all, he may never have another opportunity like this. And he can see it is very clean, the skin healthy and taut, the slit leaking copious amounts of fluid. What can it hurt, to try it? It is simply research, that's all, scientific in nature. And it can only help his mission. He licks gently around the head of the penis. Lemon Drop turns his head to look, making a tiny whickering sound deep in his throat. Harry continues to slide one hand up and down the Thestraal's cock, while the other reaches up to roll the Thestraal's balls gently in loose sheath.

Lemon Drop's penis is now fully erect. Harry has to fight to keep it from bouncing up against the Thestraal's belly. The fluid tastes faintly sweet, and Harry can't help licking his lips. One hand dives inside the waist of his trousers and frees his cock from his pants. Just those few seconds of his own hand on it nearly makes him come. Lemon Drop is clearly close to coming; he's too well trained to thrust against Harry but he's very nearly bouncing on his hooves.

Harry feels lightheaded. He readies his jar, gives Lemon Drop's balls one last rub, and prepares to finish the job. Behind him an amused voice drawls, "No wonder it's taken him so long. He must have forgotten he's a wizard, and tried to do it the Muggle way. Here, Potter, let me help. Disseminate!" Harry freezes, trying not to breathe, but it's too late. Lemon Drop's semen spatters the jar and Harry's semen spatters the inside of his robes. And while he struggles to recover from the best orgasm of his life he hears Draco Malfoy suggesting he hurry up, that Snape wants the sample straight away. Harry's tempted to turn around and hex him, but he waits for Draco to go. He has a suspicion there's come on his chin.


End file.
